A sick day for Squidward
by Katie Reishus
Summary: Squidward becomes sick so Spongebob decides to take care of him.


A sick day for Squidward

(In this one Squid has invisible green pants which is what I always thought of while watching him)

The day before: The winter was almost near and the Krusty Crab got pretty chilly inside for a couple days. Squidward who couldn't keep his teeth from shattering from the cold looked at the thermostat. He knew what would happen if he touched it. Mr. Krabs would yelled at him if he even turned the knob just alittle. But right now he was desperate! He needs the heat. So right now he doesn't care if Mr. Krabs yells at him as he touches the knob and turns it to 72-F. Mr. Crabs' office door swings right open with a loud clank! while the alarm went off. Mr. Crabs knew who it touched it this time and went right up to Squidward, "Mr. Squidward!" Squidward just stares at Mr. Krabs, "what is the meaning of this!?"

"I am freezing here! How can you keep this place so cold!?"

"We don't need to waste any heat from the thermostat. Like I said awhile back it costs money!" And with that Mr. Crabs turns it down to 62-F and looks at Squidward, "Don't you dare touch this thermostat again Mr. Squidward." And with that Mr. Crabs went back to his office to have a bath with his money again.

6:00 pm: It was time for the Krusty Crab to close. When Squidward gets home he will make tea and take a hot bath. He quickly clocks out and then walks out the door. It was freezing outside. He will remind himself tomorrow to wear his long sleeve brown shirt for work. "Hey Squiddy wait up!" Spongebob yells. Squidward rolls his eyes and turns to the yellow sponge, "What is it Spongebob?"

"I just want to walk home with that's all."

"Fine," he wraps his arms around himself to keep alittle bit warm.

"I heard that Mr. Crabs yelled at you while I was in the kitchen?"

"Yeah because I was touching his precious thermostat," Squidward answers sarcastically.

"Yeah he yelled pretty loud so I heard."

Squid was wondering if the sponge was also freezing like he was? But he hasn't showed any signs of being cold. Maybe he was just hiding it?

He felt a tickle in his nose and felt like he was about to sneeze. Spongebob knowst Squidward crunching up his face, "Everything alright Squidy?"

"I feel like I need to sneeze?"

"Well let it out then Squid! Its not healthy to keep it in!" The Sponge squeeked.

Aaachooo! Aaachoo!

"Wow Squidward that was big one."

Then he felt a tickle in the back of his throat. He didn't know why though? Maybe because his throat was dry and needed something to drink.

When they reached eachother's house they said their good byes and went inside of their houses.

Squidward went straight to the sink and grabs a glass from his dish rack and puts glass down under the running water. He sips it slowly so that the dryness in his mouth can go away. So far his throat calmed down but to his dismay he didn't think that it was the start of a cold. So satisfied Squidward went to the stove to make tea. He was angry with his boss still. Keeping the place he works so cold that he can't stand to work there. Well he usually always hates working there but this is pretty low for his boss to treat him like that. While he waited for tea he turned on the tv and saw his arch enemy Squilliam on the tube. Squidward sighs and sits down the sofa. He looked at Squilliam and his thick eyebrow. Squidward will never admit this to anyone but he got a small crush on his enemy. He felt this when he saw him in that fake restaurant that Squidward made up to impress Squilliam. But sadly that failed.

He stood up when he heard the kettle calling to him. He got a Spice kelp tea bag out of his tea box and got a cup out. Placing the bag in the cup he got the kettle and pours the hot water in his cup. He got out the honey and a spoon and spoons some in his cup and stirs it. Sighing he thought about what Squilliam has and what he himself doesn't have. 'Why can't I have a limo? A masion? Or anything prefect!' he sighs as he takes out the tea bag and throws it in the trash. And putting the spoon in the sink. He walks over to the tv with his tea and sits back on his sofa. He sips his tea while watching the screen. He got alittle depressed when he sees Squilliam's private plane and more depressed when he the people who were filming this go inside the plane for a tour by Squilliam. Squidward got the remote and switched the channel that had on 'the most beautiful houses under the sea.'

After he was done with his tea and the show ended Squidward went upstairs to prepare for a hot, scented bath and then go to a nice warm bed afterwards. While he waited for the tub to fill up Squidward got out a bottle of rose oil and a bottle of scented lavender petals and put them next to the tub. Then he walks over to the toilet to take a piss.

After the tub was filled up he turns of the tap and grabs the rose oil bottle and pours 12 drops in the tub. Then got the other bottle and tips the bottle on his hand to get some petals out and spreads around the bath tub. He breathes in the aroma that surrounded the bath tub. Squid loved that smell. He got undressed and got into the nice tub and sighs in the water. 'Nothing can ruin this tonight' he thought remembering all the other times Spongebob and Patrick have interrupted him and his bath time. He didn't mind Patrick seeing him in a tub but Spongebob was another story. The thing is for a long time Squid had grown quite fond of Spongebob. Infact to much. Even though he mostly told Spongebob to stay away from him and usually kicked the Sponge out of his house. When in realty he is pretending to not like Spongebob. He actually did try to admit it on that day he tried the April fools prank on him. But then thought better of it and decided to say "April fools I fooled u all!" He just didn't want Spongebob to know.

After bathtime:

Squidward who had a towel wrapped around waist went into his room to put on his night shirt, then went over to his bed and got out his hot water bottle under his blanket and went downstairs to boil hot water. While waiting for the water to boil he went to the fridge and got out a carton of low fat milk and set it on the counter then got out a glass and pours the milk into the glass. Then he got out a sauce pan and set it on the stove and turned it on to low. Waiting for the pot to be warm, Squid turned the other knob off on and put the now hot water aside. Then grabs the glass of milk he pours it into the sauce pan. While that was eating up he got his hot bottle and the pot with water and went over to the sink to pour it in the bottle. Then ones that was done he went back to the stove and turned the 2nd knob of and grabs the pan and pours the milk back into the glass. Then satisfied. He went back upstairs to go to bed.

7 am O'clock:

Spongebob heard his loud alarm clock go off at 7 in the morning. He jumped out of bed with a big smile of his. "Its time to get ready for work! I'm so excited!" he says running around in his room. The Sponge running woke up Gary who just rolls his eyes while looking at owner.

Spongebob did his normal _routines_which was first a 30 minute excises (well at least what he calls excises) then he gets his newspaper from his front door and went to the kitchen and got out a brand new box of cereal and pours it in a Mermaid Man and Bongogle boy bowl. Then went over to the fridge to get the milk and pours it in the cereal.

Spongebob went upstairs to take a 20 minute shower and then after brush his teeth for 2 minutes.

8:00 am:

Squidward woke up feeling terrible. His throat aches so much that swallowing was painful. His head ached, nose stuffed. There was no way he can go to work like this. Squidward would have to call in sick.

Squidward could barely talk when he called Mr. Krabs and told him that he couldn't come today.

"What you catch?" Mr. Krabs says on the other line.

"I got a terrible cold. So I can't come in today."

"Oh well Mr. Squidward. I guess your too sick to work. I will let you stay home for three days but that it got it."

"Yes sir," and with that Squidward hangs up and goes straight back to bed.

8:30 am:

Spongebob was out the door and seeing that Squidward hasn't come out of his house yet he went over. He knocked on Squids door for a minute and seeing that he is not coming to shout at him or telling him to go away the sponge knew right then that something was wrong. Seeing that the door was unlocked Spongebob went inside the squid's house. "Squidward you there?" he looks in the kitchen, the livingroom. Nothing. "Squidward!"

He then heard a loud groan upstairs.

Spongebob went up the stairs to see what that groan was all about, "Squidward was that you?" he then heard it again, "Oooh," it was coming from the bedroom. Spongebob peeked in. He knew something was wrong but what he didn't except was Squidward lying in bed totally pale. He walks closer to him. He wonders if Squidward even notices him there? "Oh my Squiddy you look terrible."

Squidward who didn't know that Spongebob was in the room because he was too busy sleeping got startled by Spongebob's voice, "Spongebob? What-" his throat hurt too much to finish the rest of that.

But Spongebob exactly what he was trying to say, "I'm here Squiddy because you weren't outside at 8:30 which is usually when you are out of the house for work. And seeing that you weren't I decided to check on you. And I was right to check on you because you look horrible."

"Why thank y..ou Spong…bob and you look… swell yourself."

"Aww why thank you Squiddy."

"That wasn't…a compliment!" and now more importantly, "Why are you still here?"

"Well I'm not going to leave you while you're like this. You are sick so I'm going to take care of you," Spongebob smiled at Squidward after saying that.

"Nope I do not need your assistance Spongbob I can take care of-"

"Don't give me that Squidward. You are pale and sick. No is not answer right now Squidward I'm going to take care of you till you get better."

Squidward's throat hurt too much to tell him no again so he just gave in. "Fine Spong…e…bob," he coughed out the last words.

Spongebob was so happy that he hugged Squidward so tight that Squidward could hardly breathe. He let go and went over to the door, "Alright Squiddy I have to go too now to work but I promise to take care of you ones I'm done with my shift." And with that Spongebob smiled at Squidward one more time before leaving the house to go to the best job in the world at least for him it was.


End file.
